Fan:Dark Flare
Dark Flare is a mysterious army that appears in Stitch and Digimon. It is led by Leroy and DarkKnightmon. In the anime, DarkKnightmon turns out to be Bagramon's brother and the stepbrother of Apocalymon and Guardianmon, and once the Guardian Army obtains the original Code Crown, the remaining members of Dark Flare join them and take on Leroy as their own General. Following the defeat of Dorbickmon, Chopsuey and his team join up with Xros Ohana. Members Leroy SkullKnightmon DeadlyAxemon Reloy Tuwarmon Tyutyumon NeoLucemon Rareraremon Vilemons Delia Dr. Hämsterviel Gantu Reuben (625) SkullBaluchimon SkullBaluchimon is one of DarkKnightmon's minions. He attacks Xros Ohana in the Dust Zone alongside DarkKnightmon and SkullSatamon, and is later absorbed by DarkKnightmon using the Darkness Loader. Attacks *'Deadly Fear' SkullSatamon SkullSatamon is one of DarkKnightmon's minions. He attacks Xros Ohana in the Dust Zone alongside DarkKnightmon and SkullBaluchimon, and is later absorbed by DarkKnightmon using the Darkness Loader. Attacks *'Bone Blaster' (Nail Bone): Fires a powerful light from the jewel at the end of his staff, disrupting and obliterating the opponent's data. BlackMegaGargomon An army of BlackMegaGargomon serve DarkKnightmon in the Dust Zone, but are deleted by the combined efforts of MetalGreymon, Cyberdramon, Deckerdramon, RiseGreymon, and Shoutmon X5. Attacks *'Burst Shot' Gizumon Doumon Attacks * : Chants an incantation while painting a barrier in the air with his gigantic brush, confining the opponent in an eternal labyrinth from which it can never escape. * : Chants an incantation that hides his allies from enemy eyes. Quetzalmon Millenniummon A massive yet dim-witted Millenniummon is summoned by Leroy to break the barrier around the Hell's Field. When Leroy uses his Darkness Loader, he forced Millenniummon to DigiXros with all of the Digimon around him, and to absorb the energy of Hell's Field to grow larger, and eventually change into HiMillenniumon. Mistymon Reapermon Duskmon Temporary Digimon Gold Land File:Olegmon t.gif|Olegmon File:Mermaimon b.jpg|Mermaidmon File:Scorpiomon t.gif|Scorpiomon File:MarineDevimon t.gif|MarineDevimon File:Depthmon t.jpg|Depthmon File:Vikemon b.jpg|Vikemon File:Shellmon t.gif|Shellmon File:Gesomon t.gif|Gesomon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon DarkKnightmon's Army File:DarkTyrannomon t.gif|DarkTyrannomon File:Boarmon t.gif|Boarmon Rock Land File:GrandisVolcamon t.gif|GrandisVolcamon File:Anubismon b.jpg|Anubismon File:Volcamon b.jpg|Volcamon File:Cerberumon t.jpg|Cerberusmon File:Wendigomon t.gif|Wendigomon File:Tuskmon t.gif|Tuskmon File:Triceramon t.gif|Triceramon File:Gorillamon t.gif|Gorillamon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Hippogriffomon b.jpg|Hippogriffomon File:Centarumon t.gif|Centarumon File:Sagittarimon b.jpg|Sagittarimon File:Eaglemon b.jpg|Eaglemon File:Thunderbirmon b.jpg|Thunderbirmon DigiXroses SkullKnightmon Cavalier Mode SkullKnightmon Bigaxe Mode SkullKnightmon Bigaxe Mode has Nene DigiXros him into this form, after regaining the advantage in the battle against Shoutmon X4 and MetalGreymon. DarkKnightmon GigaDarkKnightmon GigaDarkKnightmon is a DigiXros of DarkKnightmon, SkullBaluchimon, and SkullSatamon. By igniting the Darkness Loader, DarkKnightmon absorbs SkullBaluchimon and SkullSatamon to achieve this new form. Before he leaves the Zone, he summons a giant cloud of darkness to attack the other armies, and states that he will become the strongest Digimon of all time. MusoKnightmon MusoKnightmon is the DigiXros of DarkKnightmon and Tuwarmon. Tuwarmon becomes an artillery piece for DarkKnightmon, who also receives a new helmet. Attacks * * : Emits DarkKnightmon's and Tuwarmon's energy simultaneously from the Gouradarai Gun, leaving nothing but rubble in the tracks of its bombardment. * : Before firing, casts a spell on his surroundings that restricts the opponent's movements, so that he can both keep from missing his target, and also be defended while firing. "DarkKnightmon + Duskmon" "DarkKnightmon + Duskmon" is a DigiXros of DarkKnightmon and Duskmon, which turns Duskmon into a clawed gauntlet for DarkKnightmon. It has not been officially named. DeadlyTuwarmon DeadlyTuwarmon is the DigiXros of Tuwarmon and DeadlyAxemon. Deadlydramon Deadlydramon is the DigiXros of Reloy and DeadlyAxemon Deadlydramon Marine Mode Deadlydramon Marine Mode is the DigiXros of Reloy, DeadlyAxemon, Depthmon, MarineDevimon, Scorpiomon, Shellmon, and Gesomon. Deadlydramon Beast Mode DeadlyTuwarmon Bestial Mode DarkKnightmon + Dark End DarkKnightmon + Dark End is a DigiXros of DarkKnightmon and Dark End. Deliamon NeoLucemon (Fused) NeoLucemon Monstrous Mode HiMillenniumon DarkKnightmon + Mistymon Reapermon + DeadlyAxemon DarkKnightmon + Reapermon Category:Fan Organizations in Digimon